Harry's had enough
by lord guardian of metal jesus
Summary: the triwizard tournament is about to begin and Harry has had enough of everyone else's screw up messing with his life and he doesn't care who's behaviour he has to forcibly correct providing someone else suffers along with him for a change OOC angry!harry profanity from the start
1. Harry's had enough

A/n first harry potter fic hope you enjoy I decided that any accents will be quite minor because I can't write them very well but that like all things with me is subject to rapid change He's had enough chapter one

Harry Potter was generally considered a nice guy. Most of the time he was. If he tended towards being a bit of a trickster then blame genetics , when it comes to his appreciation towards fire he was 14 and if , on occasion Harry wanted to bitchslap Ron or shove a copy of Hogwart's a fucking history down Hermione's throat who could blame him? Personally Harry blames his childhood , when you're ignored you quickly start checking how much you can get away with. So he had a bit of a dark side , oh well , I challenge you to find someone who has been through this shit and lived that doesn't.

Still most of the time Harry had control of himself. Not today because the Triwizard tournament was starting in a week and Harry was entirely certain that it could and would fuck him over in some stupid way and if and when that happened Harry was going to find out who did it and how and dropkick their testicles out of their spine , then he was going to get REALLY creative.  
It was safe to say that Harry was not a happy person today , one might even go so far as to say 'Harry Potter does not play well with others'.  
Harry had as usual gone to a teacher and warned them something was going to go wrong and as usual he was ignored ''you're just paranoid'' they say ''every safety measure has been taken'' they say ''Yeah well HARRY says that if you fuck up he's the one that has to suffer for it''.  
Harry had discussed his 'concerns' with both Hermione and Ron and had from Hermione got her standard , patronising speech about how Dumbledore's always right and from Ron he recievedthe comment of ''if you end up in the tournament then you're lucky''  
followed by what was either a dirty look or constipation , you could never tell with Ron.

After the problems with Sirius , Harry was much less likely to believe Dumbledore was perfect because someone dropped the ball there Harry sure as hell knows it wasn't him. Still the tiny , slowly dying voice of optimism in Harry's head , yes he had voices big friggin whoop, wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine.  
One week later when the champion's were announced any other voices in Harry's head ganged up and killed the little optimistic prick before he shared any more stupidity and then Harry kicked off.  
''I warned you, I fucking warned you that something would go wrong , you eye-twinkling dumbass'' Harry roared , filling the silence that had decended over the great hall before storming off into the champions room.  
''what is wrong , do zey want us back out zere?'' Fleur questioned the raging boy to which he responded , quite calmly he thought ''no , it's just my life getting screwed over YET AGAIN by people who can't do their job's''. Any further conversation was cut short by the petty arguments of the teachers , so Harry tuned them out and started listening when they started saying something of importance. Crouch started in with ''it's a magical contract you have to compete'' , Harry wasn't buying'' Bullshit , I have to compete I didn't enter you can't fuck with my life , what will this so called contract do if I don't compete?'' '' the contract's magic will kill you in what is considered a highly painful manner'' Crouch replied not happy with Harry's 'incredibly polite' demeanor.  
''If that's the case then we are done here , Fuck you Dumbledore , Fuck you Crouch and fuck Snape just on principle'' Harry finally decided and surprisingly everyone listened and started filing out of the room 'huh do I have magic mind control or something'  
Harry wondered finally starting to wind down and then Cedric had to chime in ''you couldn't let anyone else have a day in the spotlight could you , no Saint Potter has to look great all the time even if he has to cheat his way in'' Cedric had just made a VERY poor decision , Harry was perfectly happy to let him know it ''you know I was going to do just the bare minimum for this but just for that I'm going to win this tournament , destory your pathetic attempts at victory and make a mockery of this ENTIRE competition and do you know what , I'm going to look good doing it'' Harry then stormed off , leaving one shocked hufflepuff , one veela looking at Harry in a very favorable light , she like's the bad boys don't judge , finally one bulgarian looking impressed at the sheer balls to face down EVERY significant member of authority in your life and tell them to shove it.

Harry had dealt with enough . The past three years had left him less than pleased. With the prospect of another year of undeserved bullshit Harry had decided no more mister nice wizard and that from now on he was unleashing the dark side and that if they can't deal with it then too fricking bad it's their own damn fault.


	2. Sill saviour of the weak?

Harry's had enough chapter 2 still saviour of the weak?

Harry was still angry. This was to be expected when your life is in danger and people have the GALL to blame you for it.  
Harry was now feeling a different kind of anger however, whereas before it had been directed at the tournament , the organisers Dumbledore and life. Now Harry's inner bastard was turning it's sights towards the student body. The student's that had been whispering , pointing and in general pissing him off for the past week.

The Ravenclaws weren't too bad , they were still more focused on their own knowledge than annoying him. Next on the list , surprisingly , came the Slitherins remarkably quite in it's general hatred but that could because of second place most annoying , his own house Griffindor's behaviour , mainly that of Ron , which reminded him of the whole parseltongue bullshit. However in a shock twist of the norm the weak , meek duffers were proving the most annoying thanks to their much higher motivation and passive aggression. So far any and all books in the library that could have proved useful were checked out by the 'puffs , when he got a chance to find something he never got to sit down because mysteriously there was never a free table and finally thanks to the efforts of one brave/stupid 3rd year he was no longer allowed to take books out of the library leaving him entirely unable to learnwhat would be neccessary for him to survive this stupid tournament.

All of this culminated in Harry REALLY wanting to vent his anger on something causing him to stalk down the hallways praying for someone , ANYONE to give him something to blow up over. Then , as he turned down down a corridor , his prayers were answered , he saw something that truely caused his blood to boil. Three fourth year Ravenclaw boys were picking on a small blonde girl and taking her stuff after they pushed her to the floor. At the best of times Harry would have been angry but now he was angry enough that it could physically be felt due to his magic letting loose the few restraints it had and crashing down around him with force of the ocean. Unfortunatly for the boys despite being in Ravenclaw they clearly weren't the brightest because they saw the furious force of nature Harry had become and somehow didn't realise who that anger was directed at . The girl however was much less mentally impaired because she was now looking at Harry in awe of his power and surprised that he cared what was going on.  
The boys however mistook this awe and believed that she , like so many young girls , was a fangirl for the boy who lived and told her as Harry reached them that '' he wouldn't care about a mentalist like you , if anything he'd want to help get rid of such a little bitch''  
This was their final mistake because despite knowing that Harry wasn't here to hurt her , the girl began to cry at the sheer hatred her housemates were showing her.

Things happened in a blur for Harry after that , He saw that the girl was crying , the boys turned and one of them asked him ''isn't that right Harry? He abandoned magic for this one and went with the strongest punch he could muster towards the boy , breaking his nose. The remaining two boys started to react but far too slow as Harry banished one into a wall where a sickening crack was heard as the boys head hit wall , unconscious before he hit the floor. Harry hit the second of the boys with the slug vomiting curse 'only thing I have to thank Ron for' before casting a strong punching hex into his gut , spraying slugs over the boy and leaving him incapacitated to say the least as Harry finished the maneuver by stamping down on to the second boy's wand leaving incapable of cursing back.

After the problem had been dealt with time seemed to return to normal again as Harry knelt down to where the girl was on floor and asked whether she was alright , his anger forgotten as he looked at the sad young girl as she smiled beautifully at the knowledge that someone had cared enough to go against all three of the boys just to defend her. Harry asked her ''are you ok now?''  
as he tranfigured some pocket lint into a handkerchief to dry her eyes with. The girl nodded and said ''yes Harry Potter , thank you for saving me , some people like my housemates really are infested with wrackspurts , I think you sufficently rid them of their affliction.'' ''I suppose that one way of putting it'' Harry said with a kind smile confused at the 'wrackspurt' comment and yet calmer than he'd been since the tournament was announced.  
'' I do have to know though why they were picking on you , I mean I could understand jealousy if they were girls but other than that I can't see a reason to be mean to a beautiful girl.'' Harry asked , as always questioning the stupidity of the general population ''It's because some people are narrow-minded when it comes to some of the things I believe in'' the girl responded shyly, blushing prettily at being called a 'beautiful girl' by her rescuer.  
''What so they can accept that magic exists despite muggles believing that is myth and yet they think to question stuff just because they haven't got information about it'' and so the conversation continued as Harry offered her help standing up and then walked her back to the Ravenclaw common room and when he learned that it was common for her house to mock he told himself that he was going to make it very clear that picking on people for such stupid reasons isn't something he would tolerate.

As they reached the outside of the common room Harry made certain to say that he enjoyed talking to her , if not the cercumstances that lead to it , somehow however he realised that he didn't know her name so he asked her and she told him ''my name's Luna , Luna Lovegood it was nice talking to you , I much prefer talking to you than my housemates , we'll have to talk again on how stupid people are influenced , you offered some very interesting views.'' all this seemed to be said without her pausing to breathe and yet she didn't seem at all out of breath as you left for the common room.  
Harry began to walk back to Griffindor tower realising that it's a great day , he had a nice conversation where he wasn't accused of lying , met a pretty girl he wouldn't have come into contact with if he was still with Ron and Hermione , the three boys picking on Luna were brilliant for taking out his anger on and best of all it had been brought up during his conversation and she believed him when he said that he didn't enter the tournament himself 'maybe' Harry decided ' not all people are senseless assholes , maybe just 90% of them are'' .

A/n my first ever fight scene please critique it and tell me how to improve


	3. harry's dessert moon

A/n I don't know where this came from AT ALL. Don't blame me for the chapter name either.  
Sugar is good for soul.  
Harry's had enough chapter 3 Harry's dessert moon

Hermione's POV Hermione was annoyed. This was not uncommon recently. Harry had not spoken to her or Ron since his name came out of the cup and she hadn't realised how much Ron annoyed her without Harry filtering the rubbish. The problem Hermione had was that she wasn't going to talk to Harry until he apologised both to her and to Professor Dumbledore,  
yes He'd made a mistake but Harry should still show respect to him, after all he's Dumbledore. While she didn't want to make the first move she was concerned that Harry hadn't come crawling back to her the moment he needed help I mean it's not like Harry has really accomplished anything without my help.

Meanwhile in sanity land Harry was doing relativly well. He had finally got a solution to his book problem , he'd asked Luna if she could get the books after explaining the Hufflepuff's blockade. It was merely a coincidence that this solution gave him an excuse to spend time with the quirky blonde and he had to say she was FAR better company than Ron and Hermione. Not to say he didn't appreciate their, now former ,  
friendship and would be friends with Hermione at least , if she got over me shouting at Dumbledore, the problem was that Ron had clearly taken douchebag lessons over the summer and Hermione was even more arrogant , overbearing and self-obsessed. In stark contrast Luna was quite humble and happy to let Harry be his own person rather than believing that she was the only thing keeping him alive. Plus she was a lot more fun and though Harry had no idea about the existance of most of the creatures she talked about Harry wasn't going to say anything without proof after all before he was eleven he would have said magic was a myth. The final difference between Hermione and Luna, not that he'd noticed or it was the most important or anything, was that she was cute, sexist or otherwise he was less likely to notice something negative about her actions if he was busy focusing on her pretty smile. ...Back to thoughts that are safer like how the tornament is trying to kill me. Harry had been training , not just with magic either , he had been running round the lake as many times as he could twice a day since his name was picked. To improve his dodging skills he had Dobby throw stuff at him from around the room and lastly Harry had been thinking up creative uses for spells he already knew and now that he had access to new spells he had more than a few ideas.  
For example he could turn something into a needle , engorge it enough and he had an improvised javelin to banish at whatever he wanted dead, THAT was just using spells from his first year.  
Harry was playing to his strenghths. There were three main advantages Harry had, the first was that , as the death needle demonstrated, he could be a sneaky , creative bastard when he wanted. The second was power, magically speaking he had power to spare I mean really it may have been his mother's protection that melted Quirrel's face off but it was his magic powering it and what eleven year old doesn't want to know they can melt faces with their bare hands? Harry's final advantage was his size or lack of because of this things would have a harder time hitting him because of a smaller target to aim at and with his speed he SHOULD be able to dodge anything the other champions threw at him, anything else he would have to find people he didn't like to put in front of him.

Harry was currently planning on actally going to the great hall for food , rather than the kitchens. He had two equally important ,not that he'd tell Luna that, reasons. The first to talk to Luna and the second it was treacle tart day and if he went to the hall the elves couldn't limit his consumption because it's unhealthy. Screw you all anything that tastes that good can't be bad for you.  
As Harry walked he came across Hogwart's local blonde git and Harry couldn't help feeling relieved that Draco was still a douche quiet as the peroxide dragon had been lately. ''Hey Potter! How do you like the badges?'' Draco asked as he pointed at the prominant 'potter stinks' badge on his chest. Harry pretended to take a moment to think before replying''Lets see comment about the level of a five year old, no capital on a name and it's tacky, if I had to take a guess I'd say it came from your retarded brain'' Harry left leaving the blonde, thankfully, speechless.  
Harry didn't care if he had to deal with Draco , he didn't care if he had to deal with the entire world Harry was getting his favourite dessert if he had to kill everyone in the building.

As he went to sit next to Luna harry was confused. What the hell was on Luna's plate? Where did she getthe ingredients for it?  
How could he make his own? Luna had quite eccentric tastes when it came to well most things but in Harry's mind Luna had just elevated in status to goddess levels. It was without a doubt the ultimate dessert, looking at it could give lesser people a sugar rush. It was a treacle tart topped with vanilla ice cream with popping candy sprinkled over the ice cream then a topping of chocolate syrup with a waffle on top forming a dessert sandwich but that wasn't enough for Luna because topping the confection creation was strawberry sauce , a LOT of whipped cream and an actual cherry on top. Harry looked at the dessert , he looked at Luna, he looked back at the dessert , he let out an audible moan of pleasure at the sight of such magnificence , he thought 'I have a new favourite dessert , I wonder whether Luna would marry me?  
Harry finally tore his eyes back to Luna and in a pleading voice no one had ever heard from him before asked Luna ''please teach me how to make one of them''. Luna smiled happy someone was interested in something she had made and set about showing Harry how to make her 'dessert sandwich'.

Harry was Happy. All was good in the world , he'd pissed off Malfoy , he got his treacle tart , he had witnessed the creation of an edible miracle , he had what he needed to prepare for the tournament and he was sitting next to the blonde culinary goddess he had the good fortune of becoming friends with.

A/n I'm SO hungry after writing that. Anyone NOT picked up on the Harry/Luna that this fic is starting to become? I'll be honest if one of my friends had created that my first thought would be how to spend the rest of my life with them for it and anyother things they might create.


End file.
